The Silver Dragon and the Strange Girl
by The Silver Canis
Summary: Eragon woke up and found a strange girl at the bottom of his spiral steps. The girl ran, and now there is a sighting of a silver dragon. Both keep appearing, and both are never seen for long. They are also never seen at the same time...
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first FF on Eragon. I love the book, and hate the wretched movie. ALL or most of my FF have OC's in them. So, yeah...

* * *

Eragon yawned. He had returned to the elfen land to finish his training with Oromis. Today was his small break from the training. He decided to go around the city with Saphira. Eragon did not want to see Arya. There was a gap between them now, an uncomfortable spot. 

_"Saphira. Saphira, wake up."_ He told the mighty blue dragon._ "I want to take a walk around the city. I am so bord."_

_"Do I have to?" _She asked, opening a lazy blue eye.

_"Yes."_ He began to get dressed and ready, and went out the door, Saphira waiting for him on the outside already. Earagon walked down the spiral stair case. At the bottom of them, a young lady, about his age, was waiting for him.

The girl had silver eyes and hair. She was wearing regular elf clothing, and flashed Earagon a warm smile.

_"She is no elf, and no human. What is this girl?"_ Eragon asked Saphira. _"And how long has she been waiting here? Saphira, do you think she could be a spy?"_ He didn't wait for an answer. "Who are you. I demand to know." He growled. She looked away from examining him, and up at his face.

"In due time, Shur'tugal, in due time." She smiled even larger, exposing fangs. Then turn and ran. She had practically flew into the forest. She was going around turns and trees, making it imposible to follow, and Saphira could not move well in the dense forest.

_"Saphira, we have to tell Queen Islandzadi. Now."_ Saphira allowed him to climb her back, and flew them to the queen's imperial fortress.

On the way they talked about the silver-eyed girl.

_"She was smiling. Evily. I don' like that." _Eragon telapathicaly grumbled.

_"It did not seem evil to me, but more like teasing, like a child."_ Saphira told him._ "But she was odd. Somthing was different about her. The eyes and hair were **silver**!"_

_"And she ran so fast. I doubt even in my new state, I could not keep up with her."_ Eragon tryed to imagine the girl. She was quite preety, if he thought about it. She had such an exciotic look to her. The bronze skin only applified the silver eyes.

In a short hour, they were in front of the castle. Eragon and Saphira charged in, only to walk into Queen Islandzadi. "Eragon! There has been sighting of a silver dragon over Elesmera!" She stated franticaly. "It only appeared about a half-hour ago!"

Eragon pondered. Eragon looked up to Saphira. _"No...It can't be...can it?" _


	2. I Don't Know What To Call This

Wow! I can't belive how quickly everyone's responding! Well, thanks!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

* * *

_"No, that's imposible. That dragon must be hers." _Saphira said. 

_"Yes. Yes you're right. What was I thinking?"_ Eragon still wasn't sure...

Queen Islandzadi must have realized that they were having a conversation, by the long pause. "Well, what is it?" She asked.

"Nothing. I was just talking to Saphira about it." Eragon answered. "_It's not realy lying..."_ He thought to himself.

"We should go and look out for it. It could have a rider. Maybe we should even make a search party. Saphira and I should go back. One of them could come looking for us."

"Your right. Go wait for them. For all we know, it could be on Galbatorix's side. Do you want me to send guards?" She asked shakily.

"No. I don't think they are very strong. And, guards might make them suspicious. Our best chane is to wait for them to come to us. I bid you fair well, Queen Islandzadi." With that, Eragon went back home.

When they got home, yet again, the girl was there, but this time, she was in their house...

Eragon walked upstairs, and Saphira through the window. Eragon was shocked. What was she doing on his bed, reading a book?! She looked up at them both. Before Eragon could use an immobility spell on her, she jumped out the widow that looked out on his bed, but he wasn't going to let her get away again.

He ran after her into the forest, but lost her in about a minute.

"How can she run so _fast_!?" He asked aloud.

* * *

HA! Cliff-hanger! Or is it... (--)Hmmm... I can't tell when there are cliff-hanger in a story. I lost my commen-scense a loonng time ago. Anyway, from now on, I need at least three reveiws for each chapter. I still can't belive I got 19 hits in two days. I luv ya all! 


	3. Chapter 3

Well, thanks SpottedStar and BlackWolfHowling. Such great and dedicated fans... Anyway, I don't know if I want to tell you her name...yet. But I will get to it! I am getting reeally bad at the preveiw thingys, so yeah...

* * *

_"Now we have to tell Queen Islandzadi about it. This girl is crazy. We have to make a search party if we're ever going to catch her."_ Saphira seemed a little frustrated. 

_"But still! How can she run so fast! This isn't possible."_ Eragon _**was**_ frustrated. No one but elves could out run him...right?

They quickly flew to the queen's palace and told her about it. She agreed to let them gather a small group of elves, including Arya, to go and search for her.

With The Search Party (several hours later)...

Eragon decided to scry her to let the other elves to see what to look out for.

She was at the river that Eragon had caught rabbits to eat, but ended up giving them to Saphira. All the elves gasped in discust. She was eating a rather large peice of deer meat, that wasn't even cooked.(Remember people, they're veggie-heads.)

"I have been here before! Follow me!" Eragon called to the party. They all ran after him to the river.

Right before they got into ear shot, he told them to beware her speed, and surrond her first. They did as they were told.

Arya was the one to approach her, and tell her she was under arrest. Arya took the deer meat out of her hands and threw it.

"Well, that was very rude, don't you think?" The silver eyed girl asked rather calmly. As she got up she was about to turn and run into the forest, elves surrounded her.

"You are not to move!" Eragon growled, standing in front of the large crowd.

"Why, hello, Shur'tugal!" She gave a polite curtsy. "I assume you sent these people?" She asked giving the toothy little smile.

"Yes, I did!"

She allowed them to take her into custody, and drag her back to the castle, smiling to herself all the way.

* * *

I don't know if I should make a pair out of them. Should I? Come on readers, give me some reveiws! And ideas... 

P.S. _**Forget about the three reveiws. I only need two from now on.**_


	4. Chapter 4

My gosh, with my second chapter, no one payed attention to my three reveiws thing. As long as you people keep reveiwing, I shall keep writing, but you just got yourselves back on the "three reveiws per chapter thing"! I luv ya all anyway! The elves and Eragon probably think she's a nut case, but she's not, so don't start going to conclusions.

BlackWolfHowling, what do you want advice on? I will give you, and the other readers, advice on whatever you want, _**just ask**_!

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

* * *

---At The Imperial Hall---

"I demand your name, young lady!" Queen Islandzadi was at the head table, surrounded by many elves, with Eragon and Arya on either side of her.

"I will speak to no one accept the rider, with the exception of my friend. This sentence will repeat itself untill I get to speak to the rider." She smiled sweetly.

"I'd expect your friend to save you by now. Well where is your dragon friend?"

"I will speak to no one accept the rider, with the exception of my friend. This sentence will repeat itself untill I get to speak to the rider."

"I will ask you one more time, what is your name, and where is your dragon? "

"I will speak to no one accept the rider, with the exception of my friend. This sentence will rep-"

"Get the rider!"

"Hello, Shur'tugal! I am Luna, of the Gray Wing Clan. I was sent here to ask for you. I came from far off seas. I am no royalty, but a messenger. We, of the Gray Wing, the Fire Claw, and Blue Fang clans wish to assist you in the battle against Galbatorix. The trees, the ocean, the animals, have been moaning for us to come and help you. They tell us if you lose, the world will fall under his reign."

"If you are a messenger, why were you running away from me?!" Eragon roared.

"Because it's fun to make humans run around." She simply smiled.

Eragon stalked over to the panel of people.

"We can't trust her yet. We have to make sure she is no threat to the resistance. We can't afford another attack so soon." The Queen stated.

"We can't. We should put her in a cell for now. Tommorow, we will probe her." Arya agreed.

They all decided it was best to keep her in the prison chamber.

---The next morning---

A gaurd went to go and feed her breakfast in the early morning...

"Mi'lady, Mi'lady! The girl has escaped! The entire back wall has been torn down be somthing _massive_!!!"

Queen Islandzadi immediatly called Eragon, Saphira, and Arya.

Arya examined the gaping hole.

"It has to be a dragon. These walls are impervious to magic. But the thing I find strange is that it looks like it's been torn down from the _inside_!"

_"I don't want to think about it, but do you think..."_ Eragon sent pictures of a transforming Luna.

_"I told you that's immposible...right?"_ Saphira sounded a little worried...

* * *

I got 8 reveiws for three chapters. YES!!!! How old is Eragon, like, twenty, right? 


	5. Chapter 5

205 hits! GO ME! You readers all deserve cookies, but I'll give you a chapter instead. ANY QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IF THEY ARE REQUESTED!

* * *

Eragon went home, and more search parties were sent into the forest. When he walked in, he saw Luna on his bed again, next to a living wild chicken. 

"Ah, welcome home Shur'tugal! This is my friend, Luna." The girl said, pointing to the chicken.

"A _chicken_? _That's_ your friend? Isn't _your _name Luna? Where is your dragon?" He was confused.

"Yes, no, and I don't have one." _Cluck._

"How did you get here then? You mean the silver dragon isn't yours?"_ Cluck, Cluck._

"I _am _the silver dragon. My real name is Star. I told them I would speak to no one but you, didn't I?"

"Th-that's immposible...isn't it?"

"No. Follow me." She took his wrist and shoved him on top of Saphira.

_"Should we? It could be a trap."_ Eragon told Saphira.

_"We don't really have a choice, 'Star' is already leaving."_ Saphira replied, and took off, staying close to the ground to follow the strange girl.

Star ran halfway up a mountain until she found a flat clearing.

"Now, I show you my dragon half." She gave a toothy smile to Eragon and Saphira. The odd chicken walked over to them and began to peck at the ground, clucking from time to time.

Star's clothes absorbed into her skin. Her skin bagan to pale into a bright silver, and her body began to grow, like a balloon inflating beyond it's limit. This continued, and gazelle-like horns spewed from her head. Her under scales were a pristine pale-silver, contrasting from the main scales with a smoother and plate-like pattern.Star's tail had four spikes, two on each side, and tiny spikes formed a line down her neck to her tail. Two teeth jutted out of her mouth like daggers. Her eyes were a striking silver.

As soon as she was done transforming, the chicken walked over to her, walked up her tail, layed in the special basket on her back, and _clucked_.

All they could do is stare. _Cluck._

* * *

K42 : Did ya like it? 

Luna: _Cluck!_

K42 : Chickens rule!

To **_BlackWolfHowling_**:

A Stranger in our Midst: Try somthing along the lines of Naraku controling Tsuki with a jewel shard, and almost killing everybody using her.

Traveling: Introductions, and mayby them learning on how to use their powers.


	6. Chapter 6

Tell me somthing, should I make a pair out of them, or no? Don't ignore me people, cause I know I have over 20 of you staying with my story from the stats! I only have finals now, which means I could probably fit more chapters in. Thanxs for the reviews, _**elfy14**_, _**otakurose16**_, _**BlackWolfHowling**_, and **_Spottedstar106_**!

_**BlackWolfHowling**_, you are correct, she is the dragon. And _**otakurose16**_, I totaly agree, Yay for the chicken!

This chapter's kinda long, so sorry.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

The silver dragon turned her herself twords them and asked, _"Do you you like my eyes?"_ Turning her right side of her face twords them. A black four-cornered star was on top of her right eye. Star shuffled her bat-like wings. 

They were stilled to shocked to say anything.

"You're...a dragon?" Eragon asked weakly.

_"Did I let you watch me tranform for nothing?"_

"But...how?"

_"(Sigh) she hated telling the time consuming story) I am part of a race called Dracohum. When the world was still young, a human and a dragon, both female, became so bonded, they merged into one being. Another human and dragon, both male, also merged into one. They had tuned into Dracohums. Not dragons, not humans, but both. The dragons had the ability to do human things and turn into humans, and the humans had the ability to do dragon things and turn into dragons. These beings were always different in some way, like hair and eyes. They found each other, stood together, and eventually had children. The Dracohums continued to multyply. Many generations later, here I am. Satisfied?"_

_"What about the clans you told us about? Are they all real, or also fakes?" _Saphira was apparently tired of lies.

_"No, no. We are real clans, but I told you wrong names. I am from the Ice Wing Clan. The other clans are Blaze Claw, and Wind Fang. The rest of what I told you was true.We really want to help. If Galbatorix gains any more power over anyone, he will flourish, and suck on the very escens of the world."_ Star hoped for a response, but when she didn't get any, she continued.

_"Please, I came a far way to get you. I need you to come back to Vorcan with me. The clans must have permission from the elves and your allies to help you. We must also organize how to move such a vast number of Dracons without being seen. You are the only qualified one to come, seeing as you and Saphira are the only riders left. What do you say?"_ She changed into her human form.

"My head hurts. I haven't eaten proporly since I got here. The only food I've eaten is that tiny little deer, which I hadn't even got to finished." Star 'hmphed' at the cold irony, and fainted. Before she could hit the ground, Eragon caught her.

_"Eragon, we can't just leave her here. We've got to ta-"_

_"No. We don't know her well enough, Saphira. What if she wakes up in the middle of the night and kills us?"_

_"I will watch her. I can make sure she doesn't do anything. She is starving. I have trust in her that she will not 'kill us'."_

_"Fine...But I am going to watch her too..."_

He lifted the girl onto the saddle in front of him. Star's dress forced Eragon to put her sideways. The chicken insisted on staying in it's basket, so Eragon just tied it to the front of the saddle. He reached around her to get a grip on the handle. Saphira was right--she was too thin. Eragon could feel the weak frame of her bones. He listened carefully for her breathing. It was heavy. Star was also getting a feaver.She was becoming sick.

_"Did you know she was getting sick?"_ Eragon asked.

_"Yes. That's why I insisted."_ Saphira replied.

When they got home, Eragon layed Star on his bed. He walked over to the corner and just sat there for the rest of the night.Luna (the rock'n chicken!) hopped on the bed and sat next to her._ Star..._ Eragon thoght to himself, slightly smiling.

* * *

When I refer to "it", please don't think I attached a chicken to Saphira's harness. That would be animal abuse, and this chicken rocks! So when I say "it", I meant the basket, not the chicken. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah, _**BlackWolfHowling**_ asked wazup w/ the chicken. I truthfully don't know. But Luna's staying in this fic. It's not like she can cause destruction and mayhem with her chickeny fury. _**Or can she?**_ Dun, dun, duuunnn! No, she won't do anything w/ her fury, so do not fear the chicken!

Sorry for the slow update...DON'T KILL MEEEE!!!

PEOPLE GOT A MARY-SUE TEST ON MY PROFILE! I am not implying that any of you should take the test, or need to, but just thought you should know. I gots a tweny one!

* * *

Star yawned. She looked around._ "How'd I get here?"_ When Star tried to speak, she grasped her neck. It hurt to talk. "_I am so hungry! And thirsty..."_ She growled to herself. Eragon walked into the room. 

"Your awake. Saphira went to get you some food. She should be back in an hour or so." Eragon said coming out the kitchen.

_"My throat hurts too much to speak, so I'm gonna have to talk like this untill it gets better."_ Star told him telapathicaly. She took out a small bag from out of a pack, and fed corn to Luna. The chicken pecked and clucked in delight at Eragon's bed, which was covered in corn by now.

"Why, thank you. I just love corn on my sheets." Eragon said sarcastically.

_"Don't worry. She'll clean it up fast. I only give Luna what she can eat."_ She said smirking at Eragon. _"You remind me of my brother! Always so negative... Do you have any relatives, Shur'tugal?"_

"...No."

_"Ah...Sorry to hear about that. Where's 'Saphira'? Is that right? I can't remember anyone's names. Come to think of it, I don't even know **your** name."_

"My name is Eragon Garrowson."

_"Garrowson? You lied to me, Eragon. If you last name is Garrowson, then I have met your brother. Once, and breifly, but I have met him. Why is he not as...how should I put this...umm... 'handsom' as you?"_ Star looked away to hide the blush. That was a stupid question...

"It's not like you have never lied to me." He avoided the last question, saving Star's dignity._ Flap, flap..._ Saphira was back.

_FOOD!! Finally, I thought I was gonna starve! Ah, my head...What's wrong with me, Eragon?_ She looked over to him.

"Saphira said your coming down with a fever from malnutrition. We've got to get some food into you." Out of the sky, Saphira landed on the small platform, a half a moose in her mouth.

"I am going to leave for a walk around the city. I would prefer not to see the things you eat."

_"Don't leave on my account. I will go into the forest to eat. Saphira, would you be as kind as to give me a lift into the forest? The elves won't approve if they saw me."_

_"I'd be delighted."_ Saphira lowered herself for Star to climb onto the saddle.

_"Thank you, Saphira."_ They flew away...

_'Arya...I will still wait for you...my heart belongs to you...' _Eragon pushed the thought of him and Star away, and replaced it with him and Arya.

**_REVIWS PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Muhahaha! I will make them a pair because I wanna, and **_BlackWolfHowling_** said she liked them together. BUT Arya and Star _**might**_ make it a tug-o-war with Eragon. _**Only if you readers want there to be!**_

PS. Star can also drink blood instead of water if needed, so that's why she is better (than she used to be, but not compleatly cured) in this chapter.

* * *

Star nibbled on the piece of raw meat, thinking about Eragon and the dumb remark she made (in secret)... 

_"I am such an IDIOT! How could I say that to him! I made things so uncomfortable now. How will I ever face him again...? Stop your whining, Star! Be happy and what not. You cannot be afraid. If you are he will sence your fear, and stop talking to you. Share your love with him openly, let him know you're not afraid to admit it. Tell the world that your not afraid to love him. Boys like that! And since Sphira's here..."_ She smiled smuggly at her 'genius' plan.

"Umm...Saphira? Do you think Eragon loves me?" She blurted out the last few words.

_"Hm? What? Oh, Star, sorry. What was that?"_ Saphira heard perfectly, but she wanted to hear those words one more time.

"D-do you think Eragon loves me...?" "_Don't be afraid, you fool!" _She screached at herself.

_"Well, not **love** you,but I think his feelings for you are growing...It could possibly get to that point..."_

"Really?" She looked up at the dragon with a 'can it be true?' look on her face.

_"I am positive. He is just weary of those he hasn't known for long."_

"I almost forgot. Have you two thought about coming back with me to my clan? I can't return without you two."

_"We have yet to talk with Queen Islandzadi about that. We can't leave without her permition."_

"Please hurry. I only have about another month to bring you back." She sighed sadley.

They flew back to the house...

* * *

Kinda short, I know. 523 HITS! GO MEEE!!!!!!!! I LUV YA ALL!

**_REVEIW PLEASE!_**


End file.
